1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an anti-skid control device for vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional anti-skid control device, a large pressure differential is generated between the input side and output side of the inlet valve. A small-diameter orifice is inserted into the brake lines to adjust the rate of pressure rise in the brake lines.
Such a conventional anti-skid control device presents the following problems:
1. A large pressure differential is generated between the input side and the output side of the inlet valve, wherein a sudden pressure change occurs upon opening and closing the said valve, causing noise and vibration. PA1 2. The small-diameter orifices in the brake lines create a sensation of throttling during normal braking. PA1 3. The pressure boost with one pulse operation of the inlet valve is too excessive to attain precise anti-skid control.